


Hindrance

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Abuse, Brutality, Choking, Control, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Suicide, no real spoilers, other story spoilers not taged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Sigma was in control the entire time. AU to Project Freelancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

Maine wanted to speak. He needed to speak. He needed to tell someone what was going on. Before anyone was hurt.

He couldn't.

No-one would know until it was too late: that's what Sigma said. Sigma, his hell.

He sat on his bunk and watched Wash enter the room, sweaty and exhausted from sparing with York. Maine wanted to laugh at the fact that even out of armour, he still looked like a wasp thanks to his under-suit.

Wash ran a hand through his wheat blond hair and sank onto his own bunk, opposite Maine. Their relationship hadn't changed much since Maine lost his voice but it was different. Sigma was there now. Sigma who was using Wash without Wash even knowing.

Maine felt himself being mentally shifted as Sigma took control again. The A.I. had been doing it for weeks, small scale. Maine hated it because he couldn't tell anyone, because Sigma had access to all his memories and was brilliant at being Maine while in control, because he was silent and helpless.

Sigma had even tested his luck by taking control many nights when he and Wash were making out or more but Wash had noticed something change at one point because he'd pulled away slightly, become more reluctant after that night, and Sigma hadn't tried again since. But Sigma had been taking control, in training, at lunch and, most horrifically, at night. He remembers standing over Wash while he sleeps with Sigma describing all the tortures they'd put Wash through. That's the most worrying part, Sigma wants to hurt his team.

He feels himself getting up and sitting down on Wash's bunk, a arm slung around the younger's shoulder. Wash relaxes into him, feeling safe. They sat like that, relaxed, for half an hour.

Maine felt his arm wrap itself tightly around Wash's neck.

His other hand went straight for Wash's mouth, muffling all the panicked and confused cries even though the room was sound-proved.

"Feel him writhe in your arms. Feel him struggle." Sigma whispered into his ear.

Wash jabbed his elbow into Maine in a last ditch attempt to get free and it worked. Sigma lost his chokehold on Maine and Maine lost his chokehold on Wash, who staggered out of their room gasping. Sigma regained control quickly and followed.

Maine rounded to corner to find Wash collapsed and panting in York's arms, eyes wide. York noticed Wash backing away from Maine as he approached and looked ready for a fight. That's when Sigma spoke,

"Agent York, is Agent Washington alright? He was asleep and having a nightmare. When Agent Maine tried to wake him, he ran."

York looked at Wash, then at Maine and Sigma. Oh god, he believed him. No York, he's lying.

"Yeah, Wouldn't be surprised if it was about his old squad."

York allowed Maine to pick Wash up and take him back to their room. When they got there Maine roughly tossed Wash onto his bed, jumped on top of him and wrapped his meaty hands round the smaller mans throat. You could see his muscles rippling as he begun to apply pressure and Maine's mammoth weight pressed on top of his lovers writhing body. Wash wasn't going anywhere.

He could feel Sigma's pleasure and the sick, sadistic grin on his face. It revolted him!

"Agent Washington," Sigma started, "you are becoming a hindrance to my cause. My assignee is quite attached to you and it has made controlling him very difficult. If you tell anyone about this, what I am doing, I will kill you and I will kill Agent Maine and both of you will suffer."

Wash rasped, "You're 'cough' bluffing. If you 'cough cough' kill Maine you'll have 'cough' no body to 'cough' use."

His hands squeezed harder, "You would think that but no. Like my brothers, I can jump from person to person. Maine's strength is merely a satisfying attribute that will help my cause."

Wash nodded meekly but was loosing oxygen too fast to maintain anything. Suddenly Maine had control again. He ripped his hands from Wash's throat and backed into the corner shaking his head. Sigma would be weak and wouldn't return for a while but he didn't trust himself near Wash anymore. He'd hurt him. He'd hurt Wash.

Wash who he loved.

Wash who was the naïve rookie.

Wash who proved to them time and time again that he was better and more experienced then he pretended.

Wash who saw past the brute.

Wash who was lying flat on his back wheezing and gasping and choking for air.  

Because of him!

.

.

.

It had been two weeks since the incident and Sigma was back to full power. Maine knew he currently had control but methods of murder and A.I. extraction were popping up in his HUD. He was VERY scared.

"...Agents Maine and Washington will take East side..."

Oh no!

Sigma confirmed they were fine and it angered him.

Carolina pulled him aside before they boarded to talk to him, "Keep an eye on Wash, he hasn't been sleeping well. I was reluctant to even add him to this mission at all."

Maine growled, "Don't put me with him. Please!" But of course she didn't understand.

Sigma replied for him, pretending to translate, "Agent Maine promises he will. He and I have both noticed Agent Washington's increase in nightmares. He said he didn't want to bother The Counsellor but..."

"But it may become necessary if they continue," Carolina finished, "Ok, thank you for informing me."

"Maine just wants to help Agent Washington."

.

.

.

The pelican dropped both of them off a few miles out in the east and they began to jog to the site. Wash is obviously scared of him, he has been for weeks. It was incredible no-one had noticed. He guessed it was just his tiredness, he was alert at night rather than in his usual rested sleep. He used to trust Maine would be there as backup if anything happened at night. Now, he couldn't trust him at all. Maine couldn't trust himself either.

Sigma began to talk to Washington, "Agent Washington, I thought I should let you know the other agents have picked up on your lack of sleep. We've told Carolina it's nightmares."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you are called in to talk to The Councillor you will need a set story. I'll be watching to make sure you give nothing away."

"Why, though? Why not just kill me and blame an insurrectionist?"

"We need you, Washington. Maine 'loves you' and you are next on the implantation list. I am sure Eta will join my cause."

"Need?"

"Well no. We could use another agent but you are ideal."

"Oh."

They fell back into silence before Sigma spoke up again, "So if you and Maine had sex while Eta and I were in control, would it be incest?"  

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just curious. Don't worry, it would only be like all the other times I've been in control of Maine while you've had intercourse, only you won't be in control either."

Maine was horrified, he'd hoped Wash would never find out about that. Sigma had been testing his abilities all those times and Maine had hated it. The pleasure mixed with the helplessness was mind-numbing.  

Sigma continued, "It would be brilliant, I'm sure. We could find all the boundaries you have when it comes to relationships and shred them."

The rest of the walk was silent but Maine had Sigma's appalling fantasies running through both their heads.  

Gunfire snapped them both into action and they could see North and South in the north and Texas, Wyoming and Florida in the south. They could only guess York and Carolina were in the West. The mission was easy.

.

.

.

Wash was called to The Counsellor three days later on more than five separate reports from concerned teammates. They could all see a problem but one of them could work it out. Maine would have laughed it the situation wasn't so horrific. Sigma was laughing.

Sigma watched so Maine watched too.

"Agent Washington, it's come to our attention that you've been having trouble sleeping, nightmares."  

"Y...yes Councillor. Since just after the mission when Maine was injured and lost his voice. It brought back old memories from my old squad."

"You didn't think to tell anyone?"

"I thought I could handle it myself. I always have before."

"And yet there are reports of lack of focus from Carolina, panicked behaviour in outside your room from York, nightmares from Carolina and Maine, missing easy shots from North and behavioural changes from Florida, Wyoming, South and C.T.. That's almost the entire team who have noticed something."

"I'm not managing as well as I thought I would."

"No," he handed Wash a container, "Take one of these before bed. We need you alert and working at full capacity, Agent Washington."

Sigma's elation ran through Maine. They were still safe... safe, no, not safe, not safe at all! Sigma was safe. That was bad. Wash wasn’t safe. He wasn't safe. The team wasn’t safe. He collapsed back onto his bunk with a sigh.

.

.

.

His fist collided with Wash's face. His boot with Wash's side. The man was black and blue.

Wash then had a hand round his neck and another putting something into his mouth.

Sigma forced the pill down Wash's throat, Maine mentally apologising all the while. The younger went limp only a minute later and Maine was allowed control to put him into his bed. Sigma no-longer had the issues with time and could control him for days without any sort of problem.  

Every night since Wash had seen The Councillor was the same. A beating, a pill, sleep.

"Stop apologising Maine, if anyone found out you were this soft they would despair. I know I do."

"Your making me hurt them. They're my friends."  

"And what, you can have your friends but I must be separated from my brothers. Neither of us can talk to the people we want to. It's just a lot harder on you because I am in control."

"You do talk to them, over other systems The Director cannot find, Gamma and Omega, at least."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sigma sent him into sleep without another word.

.

.

.

(This bit was necessary but Maine wasn't around.)

"So Wash," Carolina started, "have the meds been helping with the sleep issues?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm sleeping. Still have the nightmares, I just don't wake up."

"Oh" she turned back to the stakeout, "there's been a change of plan, The Director has decided to give me Eta and Iota, you'll be getting Epsilon later on."

"What? Why?"  

She sighed, "I don't know, an experiment, I guess."

Worry flooded Wash, what if Sigma used Eta AND Iota to get control of Carolina. She's strong but two A.I.s. they would win, he had to take a risk.

"Carolina, there's something I...I need to tell you. B...But you can't tell anyone."

"Wash?"

"Sigma has control of Maine!" He spat it out before he didn't talk at all.

"Sigma, what?"  

"He's had control for several weeks," Wash found himself telling her everything, "It's the reason I wasn't sleeping, the reason I've been spending less time with him, the reason York found me outside my room in a panic. Maine, Sigma, attacked me. He wants to do something, I don't know what, but he's in control. For all we know York, North, Wyoming and Tex are also under control of their A.I.s. I had to tell you, you're about to get two. I couldn't tell anyone, he threatened Maine and the rest of the team."

"Wash? Are you sure?"  

"Definite."

"Explains the lack of socialising. We need to tell The Director..."

"We can't. On the MOI, he's always watching, he'll know."

"Then what do we do?"

"I... I don't know."

.

.

.

Sigma frowned, something was wrong. Carolina never trained with Maine, why now? Curious, he stepped into the training room.

Carolina dropped onto Maine, clawing at Sigma's chip franticly before being thrown across the room. A.I. have excellent abilities, it's why they were chosen for the project. He'd expected Carolina's attack.  

He didn't expect the other Freelancers.

They both fought desperately. Maine didn't even notice most of the fight with the Freelancers, to caught up in his own fight against Sigma.

He clearly remembered knocking Wash into the wall with what would have been lethal force had he not pulled against Sigma's control. = He vaguely remembered trying to kill the twins and only just stopping himself in time.

He couldn't recall finding the mental strength he'd gained knowing he was working WITH his team.

Working as a unit, they wrestled the chip from his neck and he collapse d panting. He held his hand up in thanks, he was free.

York perched next to him, "We're so sorry. We should have noticed before Wash told Carolina last night. She decided to tell the rest of us after asking some weird questions to make sure we weren’t being controlled. We pulled Gamma and Tex barely ever used Omega anyway. Everyone still trusts D and Theta. Both are positive emotions. C.T. explained some of the shit The Directors been doing. We'll fill you in, in a bit. We're going to end the project and leave."

Maine raised his head weakly, nodding and then looked for Wash who was being helped up by Wyoming and Florida. His helmet was cracked and his armour sparked in the arm-shaped dent on his chest.

Wash slammed Wyoming's head into the wall, tripped Florida and picked up the blue Freelancer's pistol aiming it up into his neck below his chin.

The room froze.

Carolina began to speak calmly, "Wash, put the gun down."

Sigma responded, "Washy can't come to the door right now."

Carolina didn't let her fear seep into the practiced, unshaking negotiator voice, "Sigma, let him go. You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't, but I'm curious about what a human experiences when it dies. This would be a good way to find out."

The safety was off and Wash's finger brushed the trigger a few times before pulling it. For the A.I.s time slowed.

Maine lay against the wall, helpless, a silent 'NOOO!' halfway from his mouth.

North shook at the sight of his friend in a situation he should have prevented.

C.T. stood and gaped at her childhood friend, controlled and vowed death to The Director.

South had her fist clenched, wishing she could punch Wash free.

Wyoming was pulling himself up from his position on the floor and staring at the enslaved man above him.

Florida was wishing he'd realised from Wash's previous movements.

York's hand was paused, flying to his mouth.

Carolina had one hand beginning to stretch towards Wash.

Theta was cowering behind North in bullet time, willing Sigma to let Wash go.

Delta was running a thousand and one calculations, hoping to get them out of the situation.

Sigma was ready to move on once he'd had his experience and killed the man Maine loved.

Beta was cloaked and running full pelt at Wash, her body with her in bullet time, pulling the gun away and knocking Wash to the ground, putting him into an armlock.

Time unfroze and Sigma was gone. Wash was safe. They were safe.

.

.

.

They'd been on the run for a month when Texas decided to call them into a meeting, "Ok, The Director and Councillor are in jail but we need a place to stay."

"Well duh!"

"Shuddit South!"

"Both of you, quiet," Tex scolded the twins, "I think I have a place."

All focus went fully to her and she continued, "I've known about it for a while but questioned getting my friends there involved but we need some where to go." .

.

.

"Ok, Freelancers, Welcome to Blood Gulch," she turned to face the figures in blue, "Yo cockbites, guess who's back." This was going to end well.


End file.
